The usual suspects
by Naomii-Lillii
Summary: Will the team be able to solve the case for the murder of Vicky Lear? Contains Galex!
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to start a Ashes to Ashes fic I know its over but still, lets keep it alive i hope you enjoy this fic guys please comment let my know what you think, what you like don't like and all that. Also can you all please sign this for the lovely Keeley Hawes .com/petitions/KeeleyHawes/ just a petition to show her our support  
Anyway Enjoy!  
-

It was just a normal day in CID, Chris had found himself fast asleep at him desk, Ray was flicking through a magazine studying the images in front of him carefully with a cig hanging out of him mouth, Shaz was sipping her coffee listening to her music and Gene Hunt was nowhere to be seen. Alex parked the Quattro outside the station, she knew Gene wouldn't like the fact that drove it without asking but she didn't care she had a new case she needed help solving. She ran up the stairs along the corridor and pushed open the door and looked around at the team.  
The office was silent, Alex broke then silence taking a whiteboard pen "Right, Vicky Lear body has been found Chelsea Lane, The..." She looked around but there was no movement from the rest of the team.  
She put the pen into her other hand and threw it at Ray she was rubbish at throwing but was quite proud as the pen hit him perfectly on the head. "What the Hell! Ma'am" Ray rubbed the pain in his head.  
Alex raised her eye brow "Oh so were away now are we? I have a case I need your lot to help me solve it" Alex looked at Chris and frowned "Wake Chris, Ray" Alex walked over to Shaz and took her head phones off.  
Ray kept kicking Chris's chair "Chris, get up you lazy sod" Chris shook his head and rose from the desk "Wha...?"  
Alex picked up her pen again and walked over to the board "Right, so Vicky Lear's body was found on Chelsea lane, myself and the gov will follow the body and find out what they think happened, Chris you go with Shaz and ask any local shops if they have seen this girl today" She hands them over a picture of the victim. She then looks at Ray "Ray go and find out where the bloody hell gov is" Ray nodded and picked up the phone.  
Alex walked around to her desk looking through the missing peoples files.  
Gene walked into the department and rolled his eyes at Alex who seemed to be having everything under control "Do you want my job Bolly?"  
Alex ignored him "Right Vicky Lear's body has just been found on Chelsea lane and we are going to find out what the hell happened" Alex walked around her desk past him and pushed the door leading to the corridor open.  
Gene sighed and followed her "Alright slow down, blimey you got a rocked up your arse of something?"  
Alex smirked "sooner this is solved the better gov, besides i haven't seen that new complaints officer around in a while, Keats isn't it?"  
Gene stopped walking and stopped her along with him "That's a good thing Bolly, his scum don't get involved with him ok?"  
Alex looked at him concerned "Yea ok, fine, what's your problem with him gov?"  
Gene carried on walking "lets just say he is trying to take all the people I care about away, trying t get you to go with him, and I wont let that happen Boll's"  
Alex nodded "As if I would leave you and the team"  
Gene smiled slightly, which to him was still very rare "Now are be going to investigate this body or have a mothers meeting?"  
Alex smiled and followed him out the station into the Quattro. She leaned over to strap the belt across her.  
Gene "Don't even think about it"  
Alex glared at him "Oh what so you would rather be die then would you gov"  
Gene shrugged "we are coppers not old ladies, Danger! That's what we are"


	2. Chapter 2

After a very fast journey Gene pulled up outside the Autopsy building. Alex got out of the Quattro slamming the door behind her. Gene frowned "Oy, oy! Mind my Quattro!" he shook his head at her causing her to roll hey eyes.  
Alex started walking into the building "Looked we need to get going Guv"  
Gene walked behind her "the faster we get there isn't going to change the fact that she is dead, i can assure you she isn't waiting for you Bolly, as much as that may disappoint you"  
Alex turned around making him stop quickly before he walked into the back of her "Guv!"  
Gene looked at her "What, now Bolls? I thought you wanted to hurry up"  
Alex got frustrated and just ignored him and walked in she looked at the body in front of her then up at the autopsy investigator "What have you found?"  
The man looked at her "Well as you can see there are no markings on the victim, except a few marks around the wrists i suggest this is from"  
Alex jumps in "She was held down or fighting them off"  
The man smiled "Very good Miss Drake"  
Gene rolls his eyes "I swear we have the same conversation every time we are hear"  
Alex shhhhed him and smiled proud of herself "So what do you think is the cause of death?"  
The man walked around the other side of the body looking at the file and showed Alex the file "Well we found traces of Cyanide in her blood"  
Gene raised his eye brow he had no idea what they were talking about but nodded in agreement to make them think over wise.  
Alex looked at Gene and smirked and whispered to him so not to embarrass "Poison"  
Gene nodded "Ahh, so were looking for someone who can get their hands poison"  
Alex smiled and walked out of the room thanking the man, Gene followed after her "suicide"  
Alex rolled her eyes "How can you possibly work that out? There is no evidence"  
Gene shrugged "Well Bolly, the Gene Genie knows everything"  
Alex laughed at him "Ha so it seems, what is Cyanide again Gene?"  
Gene frowned "No need to take the Mick out of me Boll's I was just testing ya"  
Alex walked off down the corridor to the end of the building "Of course guv, of course!"  
Gene followed her again and join Alex in the Quattro.  
Gene grinned "To the station"  
Alex nodded in agreement "To the station"  
Gene went to start the Quattro but stopped "What you doing tonight Bolly? Only I thought I will meet you for dinner or something?"  
Alex smiled and put her seatbelt on "We will see how we go yea?"  
Gene nodded and started the Quattro "Er.. Yea sure, see how it goes, thats fair enough Bolly, good answer good answer" he started the Quattro and zoomed down the roads to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up outside Fenchurch East station and marched their way into the CID department swinging the doors open making the team look around at them.

Chris went straight up to Alex smiling "Ma'am no one saw Vicky Lear today" Alex rolled her eyes "Great, thanks anyway Chris" Chris smiled and walked back around his desk.

Alex walked over to Ray "can you get me the missing peoples file?" she then walked into Genes office where she found him sitting at his desk with his feet up on the desk reading a paper. He felt her presence and lowered the paper "What is it Boll's?"

Alex frowned "Are you leaving me to solve this case alone?" she walked to his desk putting her hands on it leaning over towards him.

Gene looked up at her "what else is there for me to do Bolly? You seem to have it all worked out"  
Alex shook her head at him "I can't do it without you"

Gene put his feet down also leaning over "What do you want me to do?"

Alex bit her lip trying to think of something "Well, we will wait for Chris to come back yea" she smiles and him and gets up walking into the kitchen. Alex flicks on the kettle and sits down in the chair she looks up in the doorway and Gene came in Alex smiled.

Gene walked over to the cupboard and took out two mugs and leaned against the kitchen side waiting for the kettle to boil.

Alex sighed "So we have no witness's and we are looking for someone who can get their hands on Cyanide, wow this is going to be easy" rolls her eyes and looks at Gene waiting for a response.  
The kettle flicked up and Gene turned to make them both a cuppa "well we can look through the missing peoples flies once Ray decides to bring them too us then we can sort it out" He makes the hot drinks and hands one over to Alex.

Alex smiles taking it out of his hands cupping it in her own and nodded "Thanks" she smiles again.  
Gene nodded and smiled a little back he looked at the door as Ray came in "Oi Raymondo, you got the files?"

Ray handed the files over to him "there is a sequence this body here" points to some ones files.  
Gene looks at the file and walks into his office causing Ray so watch him in confused. Alex got up and took the file from Ray's hands following Gene into his office.

Alex looks down at the file "Cyanide" she looked up at Gene who nodded "Cyanide, i was the investigating officer, and i just let it through as suicide Boll's"

Alex realised why he was a little upset and sat on the edge on his desk "we can't always get it right guv, what we can do is work hard to solve it now"

Gene frowned at her smirking a little "you have such a huge ego Bolly" he places his canteen down on his desks and looks up at her.

Alex rolled her eyes "Hugh ego or not you need to spill all the info on this one" she taps the file several times.

Gene nodded "Well her body was found in Cooper drive, we went to the autopsy and diagnosed it as suicide, there was no markings on the body and no connections through the missing persons reports"

Alex nodded "well then we have a lot of work to do" Alex smiled and walked out of his office. Gene sat back and watched her as she went eyeing her up. He the shook himself out of it taking a long swig for brandy.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat at her desk with her notepad and pen and started taping the pen against her head "Come on Alex thoughts, thoughts. Cyanide...Where can you get Cyanide from?" for once she felt useless she had no idea of where anyone would be able to get hold of such thing. She looked over and Chris and grinned "Chris, what do you know about Cyanide?"  
Chris shrugged "Erm... Well it can kill ya" Alex rolled her eyes and turned as she heard a voice from behind her "No shit Sherlock, Chemist some chemists sell small dosages of it" Gene swung the jacket over his arm and walked out the CID department.  
Alex quickly grabbed her jacket putting it over her and hurried quickly after him "Chemists?" Gene nodded slowing down so she could easily catch up "Yep"  
Alex smiled and nodded reminding herself "It's the 80's" Gene gave her a strange look making her sigh "Don't you have to sign a book to be able to take out any use of Cyanide?" Gene clicked his fingers "Exactly Bolly, wow that only took you able 10 minutes well done"  
Alex rolled her eyes and started walking down the corridor with Gene at her side. Gene grunted as he opened the door leading outside the station "So Bolly what chemist are we off to?"  
Alex shrugged "Everyone in the area if that is what it takes guv" Gene nodded and got into the Quattro. Alex was about to join but got distracted as she saw Even walking across the street holding hands with her younger self she smiled at them.  
Gene rolled his eyes "Oi Bolly we haven't got all day you know so i would advise you get your boney arse into the Quattro now!"  
Alex watched as they left around the corner and looked at Gene smiling slightly at him and walked over to the Quattro.  
Gene put his canteen into the glove compartment "What was you gawping at?" he asking her starting the car.  
Alex shook her head "Nothing" Gene shrugged "Suit yourself" he leaned on his arm placing it on the back of Alex's chair and reversed before zooming the car around and driving off "So were is the nearest chemist Boll's?"  
Alex bit her lip in thought "Erm.. Birch lane" Gene nodded and slammed his breaks on at the lights, Alex stopped her hands on the dashboard and glared at him.  
He started to turn right when he was stopped by Alex "LEFT!" Gene rolled he's eyes at her and swished the car around going left he then glared at Alex "Happy?"  
Alex shook her head "Oh what now your actually going the right way? Yes over the moon guv!"  
Gene smirked and turned down Birch lane, he looked down the street for a chemist "And where is it then brainy?"  
Alex laughed and pointed to the building right in front of him "Er there!"  
Gene now feeling slightly embarrassed said nothing and pulled up outside the chemist "Come on the Bolly knickers lets catch this murdering bastered"  
Alex got out of the Quattro and walked up the steps towards the building. Gene followed behind her "Bolly have i ever mentioned you have a very nice ar..."  
Alex opened the door "Shut it" Alex walked over to a elderly looking lady at the counter and smiled "Hello, Im DI Drake from the Fenchurch east police, Me and my DCI need to know if anyone had bought any dosage of Cyanide" Alex smiled again at the lady.  
The lady looked at her a bit worried "Am i not allowed to sell it then? Am I in trouble? None has bought any from me"  
Gene rolled his eyes "Just ad over your CD book otherwise you will be arrested wit the other scum"  
Alex glared at him "Guv!, sorry about him" The lady smiled at Alex.  
Gene walked over to the counter "No need to apologise for me Bolly"  
Alex ignored him and looked at the lady "There has unfortunately been a murder and a dosage of Cyanide was found to have been taken" Gene leaned into their conversation "Of forced" Alex shook her head at him "Yes, thank you guv" Gene moved back from them again and started looking around the chemist bored.  
Alex looked back at the lady "we just need to know if anyone has bought any"  
The lady nodded understandably and walked behind the counter to get a book.  
Alex walked over to Gene "You can be so insensitive sometimes guv"  
Gene turned to look at her "Well Bolly, that it one of my charms and I don't need you apologising for my Bolly I have a reputation to maintain"  
Alex raised her eye brow at him "Oh is that so, because what I have been told you are a changed man" she taps his shoulder and takes a look out for the lady then turns back to him.  
Gene follows her eyes as she does so also looking out for the lady then back at her "Well you can blame yourself for that Boll's"  
Alex grins then takes another look out for the lady as she comes out she walks over to her. The lady walks out and hands her over the book "Everything has been recorded here"  
Alex smiled and took the book out of her hands "Thank you" she walks over to Gene and opens the book as they both skimmed through the book looking for anyone who has bought Cyanide. Alex stopped her finger on one name "A Margret Thomson"  
Gene rolled his eyes "There is no way she's our killer, let's try else were"  
Alex pulled him back "No Gene she might have something to do with it you cant just let her off because of her name. It might not even be her real name"  
Gene sighed "for god sake Boll's fine fine!" Gene walks over to the lady "Get me the address for this one" he points to the name in the book.  
The lady looks and nods walking over to the filing cabinet running through it looking for her Gene rolls his eyes "Take you time love we have all day" Alex then hits him in the arm to stop him Gene looks at her "What?" Alex shakes her head and walks over to the lady as she pulls out the file handing it to her.  
Alex smiles up at the lady "Thank you" she puts the file on the counter and opens in looking down for an address she looks up a Gene and bits her lip.  
Gene looks at her waiting for an answer "What?" Alex takes another look at the file then hands it back to the lady starting to leave. Gene walks after her "Boll's what is it? What are you going all dramatic about now?"  
Alex turns around "Chelsea lane" Gene clogged on to the problem and quickly jumped into the Quattro "Come on the Bolly that's catch this bastered"  
Alex got into the Quattro "for 1 guv it is a woman and secondly if we followed your instructions and had left it then we would have been letting of a suspect"  
Gene rolled his eyes "that's what your here for then ay Bolly now are you going to sit there getting your knickers in a twist or are we going to go charge this bitch"  
Alex sat back strapping the belt over her waiting to go. Gene clicked the button on her belt sending it flying back and zoomed off towards Chelsea lane.


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled up outside 'Margret's' house, before Gene got out of the Quattro he checked his gun and nodded at Alex  
"Come on then Bolly, let's get er" Gene out out the car and walked around to the front of the house.

Alex sighed watching him smiling at little at his walk and got out as well following him up the stairs. Gene felt her presence beside him and grinned as he formed a fist bashing on the door.  
Alex glared at him "Gene, there is a bell there" she points to the bell causing Gene to roll his eyes and push the bell turning back to Alex smiling sarcastically at her.

And old lady managed to come to the door opening it slowly causing Gene to loos his patience "Come on!"  
The old lady finally opened the door and smiled at them "Sorry dear i didn't hear you" Gene looked at Alex rolling his eyes making Alex laugh a little.

The old lady then started laughing along with them "Oh what lovely smiles you both have"  
Alex smiled and walked up to the door "Hello, I'm DI Drake and this is..."  
Gene shook his head "No need to introduce me Bolly im sure i can do it myself"

The lady grinned "Ohh a gentleman" Gene smiled "If you say so love, DCI Hunt Were here coz ya killed someone love" The lady looked at him shocked "Me, what?" she was now starting to panic.

Alex glared at Gene and smiled at the lady "A body was found in this road and after the autopsy we found traces of Cyanide and we believe you bought some this week"

The lady nodded starting to calm down "Yes well I needed it for the rats you see my son has rats and apparently it gets rid of them so he asked me to buy him some, we never caused any hard DI Drake" Alex smiled understandingly "Of course, can we have your son's name?"

The lady nodded righting it down with his number handing it over to Alex "Thank you Mrs Thomson" Alex then walked down the pathway into the Quattro. Gene watched her then looked up at the lady who was playing with his shirt and he frowned "Er.. yea cheers love" he pulled away and walked into the Quattro they both looked up at Margret who was standing at her door waving and blowing kisses at Gene.

Alex burst out in laughter as Gene waved a little back and they drove of "You seem to have made quite an impression Guv" Alex trying to calm herself down from all the laughter and Gene looked at her "Why you Jealous?" as he took his eyes of the road the car when skidding left.

Alex grabbed the wheel in panic putting it back on track "Bloody hell guv, watch what you're doing" Alex felt herself go red a little as he threw her a wink "Sorry Bolly"  
Alex smiled and relaxed back into her seat.

Gene looked at her "You still didn't answer my question though did ya Boll's, just because I nearly killed us both don't mean ya get away from it" Alex frowned at him and smirked "Gene i am not jealous of a 70 year old woman who seems to have the hots for you"

Gene nodded and pulled up outside Fenchurch "Who don't Bolly?"  
Gene took his canteen out of the glove compartment and grinned at her walking up into the station.  
Alex shook her head shouting after him from the Quattro "Well I certainly don't Mr Hunt, so don't get your hopes up"  
Gene still with him back towards her put his thumbs up at her laughing and walked up to the CID Department.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex watched him walk into the station "Just when i thought he couldn't get a bigger head" she then shut the door of the Quattro and walked up to CID.

As walked into CID she looked at Gene confused as he started clapping at her "Come on then Bolly, ow long does to take to get up ere, talking to your boyfriend?"

Alex smirked and pulled out the number of Margret's son putting it on Chris's desk and walks over to his office allowing herself in "Why you jealous?"

Gene shook his head at her and shouted over at Chris "Ring that number get me an address" Chris nodded "Got ya Guv" causing Ray to roll his eyes .

Gene made his way into his office shutting the door behind him "So Bolls what is the displeasure of you being in my office"

Alex corrected him "The pleasure is infact this case "Gene sits at his desk and sighs "Just when I thought it might actually be a personal chat you give me the dissatisfaction of bringing up work, what is that saying all work no play"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at him he really was a miserable thing "when do you ever get play?"  
There was a silence "Didnt think so, besides we are at work not at the pub so we can save our little chats of insults for later"

Gene a little slow "What you on about woman no play"  
Alex leaned on her hands on the table "Guv, what do you think has happened we need some idea of what to ask this boy what do you think has happened what has lead to the murder? It wouldn't surprise me if that Margret was involved"

Gene frowned "Leave Margret out of it, I don't what you do go off in one and try accusing her for murder!"

Alex smirked "Oh so someone only has to give you a little flit here and there then they are off your list are they Gene, get real! She was only doing it to cover it up so get on your soft side, and well it must have worked ay Gene"

Gene ignored most of what she had said he got bored of listening "You really are jealous aren't you Bolly? Don't worry Bolls you have a nicer arse"

Alex rubbed her head with her right hand "Please just work with me Gene, she has something to do with it"  
Gene leaned over towards her "as lovely as it would be to be in your little anti Margret group you need a little something called evidence Bolls"

Alex walked over to his filing cabnet then to the door pacing herself "You are really something else aren't you"  
Gene frowned at the fact he have to keep moving her head to follow her "Bolly can you just stop your making the Gene Genie dizzy"

Alex stopped at the door opening it "I bet you say that to all the girls" Alex walked out of his office and Gene got up walking over to door "Trust me Bolly it would be the opposite"

Alex smirked and shook her head and sat at her desk looking face Chris's desk "Any luck young Christopher?"  
Chris shrugged "Well her roommate answered and said that he will be back tomorrow so we can ring there then" Alex nodded sending him a quick smile "Thank you Chris"  
she stood up "Right then ladies pub?" Rays eyes light up at the fact they were finishing early and jumped straight up "Pub!"Chris nodded looking over at Shaz "Pub?"

Shaz nodded and also got up, Gene looked around confused "What are you lot doing now!"  
Alex walked over to him patting him on the back "its personal chat time" she walked away smiling leaving CID for the famous pub!


	7. Chapter 7

In the pub Alex bought a bottle of Luigi's house rubbish and joined her team at their table. She walked over to them slamming the bottle on the table in front of Gene causing him to look up at her "what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Alex sighed and sat in the seat opposite him "Nothing Gene, nothing at all"  
Gene nodded and light up a fag blowing the smoke into Alex's face causing her to frown and coughed "Do you have to do that?" Alex complained.

Gene lowered his cig and looked at her "Do you find fault in everything i do Bolly?"  
Alex leaned forward her voice almost a whisper "Your very fun to irritate Guv"

Gene smirked and looked at the bottle in front of them "Are we going to drink this or just look at it?"  
Alex sighed and tried opening the bottle struggling she hands it over to Gene who smugly opens the bottle and pours the wine into both glasses, he looked over at Chris who was holding his glass out in front of Gene.

Gene put the bottle back on the table "Get your own Drakey here will need the lot, wont you Bolls" Alex rolled her eyes and then laughed a little "Sorry Chris but I will after spending the evening with this one"

Chris got up waling over to Luigi leaving Alex still laughing at Gene "so what do you think the background is on Margret?"

Gene drunk some of the wine pulling a discussed face at the taste then put it down looking at Bolly "for one Bolly this wine tastes like shit, two I thought it was personal chat time"  
Alex smiled nodding in agreement "Ok then Gene ask me anything?"

Gene looked at her saying nothing he looked at every feature on her face he wanted to know everything but he wasn't going to tell her that was he, so he went for the most obvious mystery about her "Your daughter?"

Alex wasn't expecting him to say ask that she should have expected it but she didn't "Molly, shes not with me she's with her farther at the moment"

Gene nodded pretending he understood "so you don't see her?"  
Alex shook her head taking a long gulp of her wine, Gene could see she was feeling uncomfortable and decided to change the subject "Come on them Bolly, hit me ask the Gene Genie anything?"  
Alex put down her glass smiling "Anything?" she now found herself looking longingly at Gene who was looking back "Anything" he said back not diverting his eyes.

Alex's hand was now playing with the bottom of her glass nerves about what his reaction might me, but he did say anything "Your ex wife?"

Gene ginned "I knew you would mention her, your jealous tart" Alex raised her eyebrow at him "I am no tart and im not the jealous type thank you" she moved her hand and slapped his making him laugh "You are Bolls get over it you resist the Gene Genie"

Alex folder her arms and frowned "You have such a high opinion of yourself Mr Hunt, and you are tying to avoid my question and seem very comfortable" she looks at his thumb as he was rubbing it against the other giving himself a friction burn "You really shouldn't do that you will scar you hand"  
Gene stopped and frowned at her "Don't do your psychiatry rubbish on me"

Alex raised her eyebrow "PHYCOLOGY!" Gene was taken aback as she shouted at him causing everyone to look at them including Ray, Shaz and Chris. Gene shook his head "Alright Bolly keep your hair on" Ray looked at them "she causing you hassle again Guv, Women and there big mouths!"  
Alex glared over at Ray as he interrupted "Yes thanks Ray" she looked at Gene and smiled "Still avoiding my question are we Guv"  
Gene finished the last of his wine "Well Bolly, you distracted me with that big mouth of yours"


End file.
